Seven Nation Army
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel; Jimmy/Amelia; Based on a Tumblr prompt] A seven nation army couldn't hold Jimmy Novak back from getting his twin brother to ask his crush to senior prom.


**Seven Nation Army**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Humor, Romance_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel; Jimmy/Amelia_

 _Word count: 10_ _16_

 _Summary:_ _[Based on a Tumblr prompt]_ _A seven nation army couldn't hold Jimmy Novak back from getting his twin brother to ask his crush to senior prom._

* * *

 **AN: I'm currently all about Destiel fics with Jimmy Novak in them right now, so I thought I'd try write one of my own. I have another one with Twin!Jimmy currently on AO3 (50sNettle) if you wanna check that out. Enjoy, folks :)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Inspired by this prompt:** _Imagine your OTP are in that stage where it's blindingly obvious to everyone but them that they are head over heels in love with each other. There is a big social event coming up, and Person A is thinking about asking Person B to go with them, but they are really nervous and afraid and confide in a mutual friend. After Person A asks whether the friend thinks Person B would say yes, the friend can't take it anymore and says "ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?" The friend asks Person B out for Person A, who is dying of embarrassment._

* * *

"PROM TICKETS! GET YOUR PROM TICKETS! LAST CHANCE BEFORE THE BIG EVENT TONIGHT - Are you actually gonna help me or what?" Jimmy lowers the megaphone away from his mouth and turns to frown at his twin brother perched on the bleachers beside him. Castiel glances up from the book in his lap, only to smirk at him.

"If memory serves me correctly, Jimmy, I'm not on the prom committee, whereas _you_ most definetly _are_."

Jimmy looks defensive. "It's only because of that bet I lost with Meg last year. You know that."

"So it had nothing to do with you having a convenient excuse to ask Amelia to prom, did it?"

"Shut up." Jimmy shifts, heat creeping up his neck at the mention of his date. "At least I've _got_ a date; I'm not gonna sit in my room _alone_ on prom night." He gives his twin a meaningful look. Cas' smirk at his brother's discomfort now slides in favour of a disgruntled expression.

"I just don't feel like joining in with all the stereotypical hype people place on their senior prom. You know I've always said that, Jimmy."

"Right." Jimmy raises an eyebrow. "So, if Dean Winchester marched his ass over here right this very second and asked you to prom tonight, you'd say no? Really?"

It's Cas' turn to look embarrassed now, as he pinches the brink of his nose. Jimmy and he have had this conversation many many _many_ times already this week. "That would never happen."

"Well, no, you're right, it wouldn't. I mean, Dean is the most emotionally-constipated person we know, after all." He nods further along the bleachers, on the bench row below them, where a large crowd of students is gathered, watching their team's lunchtime football practise; Dean Winchester is squashed in the middle of them, nudging shoulders with Charlie Bradbury, whooping loudly every time his brother Sam comes within three metres of the ball. Dean and Jimmy have been on good terms ever since that fateful childhood day that their family moved into the Lawrence neighbourhood, but Castiel has always been the twin that the Winchester gravitates towards, the one he greets first in the hallways, the one who he reserves his special smiles for. Jimmy doesn't particularly mind, because, hell, he's been showing the same symptoms around Amelia since they were thirteen, for crying out loud; if those aren't the signs of a crush, he doesn't know what are.

Cas is watching the group too, head tilted slightly as if studying a piece of art. "I'll admit that you're not wrong there."

"Understatement. Which is why I think _you_ should ask _him_."

Castiel lets out a startled snort. "Um, no."

"Why not?" Jimmy persists.

"You _know_ why not."

"No, my dear brother, I don't think I do know."

"Because he'd say no."

Jimmy rolls his eyes and releases a melodramatic sigh. "For Gods sake, Cas," he says, trying to look formidable, which isn't an easy feat considering he's got two metres worth of neon pink cardboard that reads _O_ _fficial Prom Committee Member_ taped around his middle (he's pretty sure that Meg's done that on purpose). "He _won't_ say no. He's clearly infatuated with you. And you him."

"No, he isn't."

"I have eyes, Cas. C'mon!" He brandishes a pair of brightly coloured tickets in his twin's direction. "You get a family discount if you ask him now before fifth period starts! Just don't tell Meg that; I think she would actually kill me."

"No."

" _Cassie_ -"

"Don't call me that. You know I despise that nickname."

"Well, it seems to be the only way I'm gonna get you to freakin' listen to me about this."

"He's probably already got a date, anyway," Castiel argues.

"Do you know for sure? Did he tell you that?"

"Well, no -"

"Exactly!" Jimmy throws his hands up in the air as he raises the megaphone to his lips again. "LAST CHANCE FOR PROM TICKETS! COME AND BUY YOUR LAST MINUTE PROM TICKETS!" He glances back to Castiel. "Discount still stands, Cassie. Why don't you do us all a favour and get it over with?"

Cas leans over to glance in Dean's direction again. The Winchester's focus has momentarily shifted from his brother's practice to Jimmy's attire, which makes him smirk slightly; his eyes flicker over to the other twin, meeting Cas' gaze and holding it until Charlie whacks him on the back of the head to get his attention. Jimmy is still watching him when Castiel eventually pulls his eyes away from Dean, muttering something about _eye sex_ under his breath.

"Do you think..." He says slowly, fingers worrying at the sleeves of the grubby trenchcoat that he's sitting on. "Do you _really_ think he'd say yes?"

" _ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?_ " Jimmy screeches into his megaphone, causing almost everyone within a three metre radius of the pair to glance in their direction, Dean included. "OF _COURSE_ HE'D - Right. Do you know what? I'm gonna sort this out myself." He moves to stand on the row above his twin, turning his back on Cas and yelling across the bleachers. "HEY! WINCHESTER!"

"Jimmy -!" Cas starts to protest, but it's too late.

"CASTIEL WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'LL GO TO PROM WITH HIM TONIGHT!"

Cas clasps his head in his hands. This can't get any more mortifying. He's never going to be able to face Dean again, thanks to Jimmy. Hell, he's never going to be able to face _anyone_ again, thanks to Jimmy. As much as he loves his twin, life would have been so much simpler if he had been born an only child.

"SURE!" Dean's voice calls back suddenly, breaking through his thoughts. "SOUNDS GOOD!"

Cas drags his head out of his hands, glancing over at the Winchester. Dean meets his gaze with a bright smile, the kind he only ever uses around him and no one else.

Jimmy is grinning at his slightly stunned expression. "Well, I don't want to say " _I told you so_ ", but..." He gives his twin's shoulder a squeeze. "Congrats, Cas. You just got yourself a date !"

* * *

 **As I said on AO3, I don't know what this is. I hope you liked anyway :).**


End file.
